


4 Times They Were Almost Caught Having Sex, 1 Time They Were

by aunt_zelda



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Based on a comment_fic prompt here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/510648.html?thread=74698168#t74698168</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times They Were Almost Caught Having Sex, 1 Time They Were

1.

It’s a Friday night, they’ve got nowhere to go, they’re young and hormonal and there’s nothing good on TV. 

Bass pushes Miles down onto the bed, smirking, slides down Miles’ body and yanks on his zipper, mouthing at Miles through his boxers. It’s clumsy and obvious that Bass is trying to emulate people he’s watched on online videos, but it’s the hottest thing to Miles in that moment and he tries to think of other things so he doesn’t come before Bass actually gets his mouth on his dick.

The thundering footsteps on the stairwell jolt Bass up. Miles yanks a blanket over his lap just in time. One of the little sisters is shoving the door open while Bass wipes his mouth. 

“Mommy says dinner’s ready!” she announces, paying the TV more interest than the boys. She scampers off.

Miles curses into the pillows. Bass laughs.

 

2\. 

They have to be careful. If the others find out, they’ll get kicked out and banned from all future military employment. 

That only adds more excitement to things. The fear of being caught gets Miles harder; makes Bass more creative.

There’s one heart-stopping moment when one of their roommates arrives back early, but he takes a detour to the showers before coming in, giving them time to clean up. 

 

3\. 

They’re on the road, huddling for warmth on the trek to Chicago. Jeremy is asleep across the campsite. 

Bass is insatiable. Miles knows they shouldn’t but can’t resist. 

They rut against each other like teenagers in a car, to cold to remove their clothes. 

Bass moans.

Jeremy stirs in his sleep.

Miles clamps a hand over Bass’s mouth.

Jeremy does not wake up. 

 

4\. 

Miles slides under the desk, leans his head against Bass’s thigh.

Bass almost snaps a pencil during the progress report. It is mercifully brief, and the soldiers are sent away quickly. 

 

5.

Bass is alive.

Bass is alive and he was dead and Miles is so tired. He is tired of remembering whether he wants to kill Bass, or beg his forgiveness, or whether it’s Bass who should be begging. He is tired of this strange new world, where glowing bugs in the air decide whether the electricity can come back or not. He is tired of Charlie’s judgments and Rachel’s hot and cold reactions to everything he does.

He is so tired (and drunk, very drunk) that he falls into bed beside Bass (who is still coming down off of the drugs used to fake his execution) and passes out. It occurs to him that Bass could snap his neck, or smother him with a pillow. Miles doesn’t care.

Miles wakes, feels familiar warmth against his side, and stares into familiar eyes. There’s so much that should be said, so much history to sort out …

Miles doesn’t care. He reaches down, finds Bass hard – of course, one of the few certainties in life is Sebastian Monroe’s morning wood, no matter the time or place – and starts jerking him off, slow like they used to in the old days. 

Bass opens his mouth to … well, say something, but he decides against it and presses forward, kissing Miles, and it’s so open and vulnerable a gesture that Miles almost recoils from it. He doesn’t though, he stays, and murmurs in approval when 

There’s a gasp from the doorway and Miles turns, sees Rachel outlined in the doorway holding a plate of breakfast. 

Miles wants to say something, to try and explain this, somehow … 

Bass takes this moment to reach down and palm at Miles in turn, coaxing a strangled whimper from Miles instead. 

Rachel sets the plate down on the table by the door, face coloring. She does not slam the door, which Miles appreciates, he doesn’t want people to come running to the sudden noise. 

Bass makes him forget all about the interruption in short order.


End file.
